parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash Pan part 10 - "Following the Leader"/Captured by the Teensies
Cast *Peter Pan - Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) *Wendy Darling - May (Pokémon) *John Darling - Milo (Chuck Jones's The Phantom Tollbooth) *Michael Darling - Max (Pokémon) (Because Max is May's brother, and Roo is already used as Cubby in "Piglet and the Neverland Pirates") *The Lost Boys - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH), Robin Hood, Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh), Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, and Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Hippopotamus - Numbuh 2 as a Hippopotamus (Codename: Kids Next Door; Operation: GRADUATES) *Ape Family - Spyro, Sparx, and Cynder (Spyro the Dragon series) *Rhinoceros - Knaarens (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) *Bear - Fisherman Bear (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Surprise Animal - Wampa (Star Wars) *Indians - Teensies (Rayman 2: The Great Escape) *The Indian Chief - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) Transcript *Ash Ketchum: Come on, May. I'll show you the island. *May: Oh, Ash, can we see the mermaids? *Ash Ketchum: Sure. Milo, you are the leader. *Milo: I shall try to be worthy of my post. Forward, march! (starts off as the characters him through the forest.) *Max: (takes his teddy bear with him) Come on, Teddy. *May: Oh, Max, do be careful! *Ash Ketchum: (takes May's hand) Come on, May. I'll show you the mermaids. (as they fly off toward the Mermaid Lagoon, the characters march through the jungle searching for some Indians, and sing as they go through a waterfall) *Characters: (singing) Following the leader The leader, the leader We're following the leader Wherever he may go (leap onto some stepping stones across a stream. Milo gets to the other side first. Eddy trips and holds onto another stepping stone as the characters walk across. Eddy gets up after that and follows them. Max leaps on the last stepping stone and jumps to the side, unaware that he is standing on Numbuh 2 a hippopotamous, who looks up. They sing) Tee dum, tee dee A teedle ee do tee day Tee dum, tee dee It's part of the game we play Tee dum, tee dee The words are easy to say Just a teedle ee dum A teedle ee do tee day (the characters cross a vine while more slide down another to catch up with them) Tee dum, tee dee A teedle ee do tee day We're one for all And all of us out for fun We march in line' And follow the other one With a teedle ee do a teedle ee do tee dum (whistle a tune of Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx trying Milo's hat and giving it back to them while they cross the savannah) Following the leader The leader, the leader We're following the leader Wherever he may go (Next, Max is climbing up on a rock and stands on it to see where Milo and the gang are going.) We're off to fight the Injuns The Injuns, The Injuns We're of to fight the Injuns' Because he told us so (Max slides down the rock, which turns into a Knaaren, which is a rhinoceros, until he catches up with them. As they walk through the now-clear forest, Luigi leads the group past a sleeping bear named Fisherman Bear. Milo pokes Bear's nose with the umbrella point. Bear just wakes up and is about to attack them. Then Doc walks past him with his teddy bear over his shoulders. Bear looks confused) Tee dum, tee dee A teedle ee do tee day We march along And these are the words we say Tee dum, tee dee A teedle deedle dee day Oh, a teedle ee dum a teedle ee do tee day Oh, a teedle ee dum a teddle ee do tee day (as soon as the song ends, a shadow spots them with two eyes looking at them) *Milo: Indians! (examining some footprints in the sand with a picture of a triforce on it) Ah! Indian tracks! (The characters make a base of sand around themselves to attack the Mobians) Belongs to the Freedom Fighters. Quite savage, you know. *Porky Pig: Let's go get them! *Characters: Yeah, we'll go get them! *Milo: Gentlemen! Gentlemen! First, we must plan our strategy. *Porky Pig: What does a strategy mean? *Milo: It's plan to attack. (Max sniffs at the footprints while Milo uses his umbrella to draw a circle around the footprints) The initial phase is an encircling maneuver. (Meanwhile, Max sees a feather on the ground, and just bends over to pick it up when an axe comes over his head. He picks it up and pretends to dance like an Indian. Then he notices that something is wrong. A bush is following him. As he tiptoes at first, the bush does the same. He runs and then turns to face him. The bush stops by him. Max looks under the bush to see the feet of some kind of guy dressed in Indian garb. He gulps and runs to warn Milo and the animals are in a huddle.) *Max: Help! Indians! Indians! (hits Globox with his bear) Let me in! (Porky Pig accidentally kicks him out, and sees that there are hundreds of bushes surrounding them.) *Milo: Now remember, (unaware that the bushes are surrounding them) The Mobian is cunning, but not intelligent. (The same bush that was following Max sneaks up to him, and two arms that of that same Mobian come out of the bush and grab him) *Max: Hey! (as he gets pulled into the bush and drops the bear, the same hand of the Indian pulls the the bear into the bush) *Milo: Therefore, we simply surround them and take them by surprise. (A struggle ensues with the animals trying to escape the bushes that were obviously the Mobian in disguise! Robin, Christopher, and Porky frantically run out of a tree, but are pulled in. As Bugs and Daffy climb up a tree, an Indian chops it down. Jeremy runs around the clearing, trying to evade the Mobian that is chasing after him, only to end up being caught by the Indian, who grabs him by the tail, flings him around, and sends him flying into the shrubbery to be captured with the others. Lots of Indians are taking the poor boys to the Indian Village and have tied them up) *Milo: I'm frightfully sorry, old chaps. It's all my fault. *Porky Pig: Aw, that's all right, wildcat. *Jeremy: No, we don't mind. *Porky Pig: That's okay. (Then a shadow falls over them. It's Sylvester the Cat, the leader of the Indians tribe.) *Sylvester: How! *Everyone: How, Sylvester the Cat! How! *All: How! *Sylvester: For many moons, the Mobian the fight pale-faced lost boys. (The heroes stammer) Sometimes, you win. Sometimes, we win. *Porky Pig: Okay, Your Majesty. You win this time. Now turn us loose. *Milo: Turn us loose? You mean this is only a game? *Heffer: Sure. When we win, we turn them loose. *Jake: When they win, they turn us loose. *Finn: Turn us loose. *Sylvester: This time, no turning loose. *Heroes: Huh? *Jeremy: (chuckling nervously) The hedgehog's a great kidder. *Sylvester: I'm not kidding! Now where is she?! What have you done to Princess Misty Waterflower?! And why have you taken her? *Porky Pig: Princess Misty Waterflower? *Jeremy: (angrily) We ain't got one of your own sister! *Max: I've certainly never seen her. *Porky Pig: Me neither. *Jake: Honestly, we don't. *Sylvester: You're telling lies. And I'm warning you. If Princess Misty isn't back by sunset, we will burn you down. Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Peter Pan Parts Category:Transcripts